Ven a Mi
by mariion.malfoy
Summary: OneShot! Draco&Hermione Al final de la batalla, Hermione está desaparecida. Draco siempre imaginó mal las cosas. A Harry le cuesta aceptarlo. Lean:


**Ven a mí**

Es un songfic. Lean.

Mariion.malfoy

**Ven a mí – Florencia Bertotti & Benjamín Rojas**

Otra vez te has ido sin decir nada. Sales todas las madrugadas a escondidas, creyendo que yo ya estoy dormida, o al menos, lo suficiente como para no oír tus pasos, que ya de por si son silenciosos. Siempre es lo mismo: te vas, te andas por todo el castillo, te quedas un rato en la torre de astronomía, y luego, te pones a llorar. Me duele verte llorar. No tienes una idea de cuánto.

Piensas que a nadie le importas, que tu vida no vale nada. Te dan vértigo las alturas, sin embargo, vas a ahí porque sabes que a esa hora no habrá nadie que pueda verte tal cual como eres. Te quedas ahí por horas, lamentándote, golpeando y golpeándote a ti mismo con coraje, con desdén. No llevas abrigo alguno más que tú esperanza, a pesar del espantoso frío que congela, que parece como si se te enterraran mil agujas en el cuerpo; y no te importa morirte de frío. Descargas tu odio sobre las paredes y sobre tu cuerpo. Sé que no hayas como deshacerte del dolor que te consume. Te estás perdiendo en ti mismo, y estás perdiendo la poca cordura que te queda. Pero tus lágrimas son como tus pasos: sigilosas y calladas. No emites sonido alguno cuando lloras, porque no quieres que nadie te oiga. Aunque en el fondo esperas que alguien lo haga, y venga a rescatarte de tu lenta agonía. Todas las noches te sigo; me da miedo que te hagas algo en un ataque de locura, que te suicides; me encargo de que regreses a la sala común, de algún modo u otro. No sé que tienes, pero me duele mucho verte así, Malfoy.

**Yo te vi llorar cuando nadie te miraba**

**Escondiendo esa lágrima que se te escapaba**

**Yo te vi tan triste y tan solito**

**Que hubiera dado mi vida**

**Por curarte las heridas…**

Estás como ida viendo hacia la nada, otra vez… Llevas días así; no tengo ni idea de lo que sientes. Te pasas las tardes leyendo sin leer, escribiendo sin escribir, viviendo sin vivir. Me duele verte así. Y más por que sé que es por amor.

Amor… algo que jamás he conocido. No sé lo que es. Y sinceramente, me da miedo saberlo. Porque por lo visto, el amor duele. Mira como estás tú. No sé que hacer para que vuelvas a ser la misma de antes. No me gustas que estés así; ya no sonreís como antes, ni miras como antes. Quiero hablarte, decirte que la vida sigue, que no pasará nada si esa maldita cara-rajada no te quiere.

Te la pasas llorando cuando crees que nadie te ve. Sales de madrugada, las veces que no hay luna en el firmamento. Te gusta la oscuridad, estar entre ella, sentir la soledad que irradia, para no sentirte tan sola. Porque te asusta la soledad, pero no la oscuridad. Lloras silenciosa, sin gemido alguno, sin expresión en el rostro. Solo caen tus lágrimas mientras tú sin voluntad alguna te quedas tumbada en algún rincón. En silencio. Pensando, e imaginando tu vida si Potter te amara. ¿Por qué te gusta él? ¿Qué demonios tiene ese que no tenga yo? Yo te podría hacer sentir mucho mejor si me lo pidieras, ¿sabías? Yo no entiendo lo que es el amor, pero entiendo lo que es sentirse solo, Granger.

**Ven a mí...**

**Te cuidaré...**

**Te besaré esos ojitos tan dulces**

**Y calmaré la pena que tu alma lleva por dios**

**Ven a mí...**

**Te buscaré...**

**Y te amaré como nadie en la tierra te amó**

**Ven a mí...ven a mí…**

Lo sé, Malfoy: te asusta la soledad. A mí también. Es fría y traicionera, porque cuando menos te lo esperas, la tienes ahí, justo frente a ti, acechando. Y te desarma, te deja desnudo ante la dura vida, ante el cruel destino. No me gusta lo soledad. Sé que lo sabes. Sé que me sigues por las noches, así como yo lo hago. Pero prefiero hacer de cuenta de que no lo sé, para hacerme a la idea de que no estoy sola. De que hay alguien ahí, escondido, aguardando por mí, o al menos, que se interesa un poco por mí. Es imposible no sentir tu presencia en lo oscuridad Malfoy. Eres como ella misma: seductiva, adictiva, y sumamente perversa. Y no lo digo en el sentido negativo; lo digo porque así eres. ¡Por Merlín, somos premios anuales! ¡Cómo no saber como eres, si la pasamos en la misma sala común todo el santo día! Y no me quejo de ello. Al menos, no tengo que ver a Harry… Pero eso ya lo he superado. Mi dolor no es ese. Es muy distinto.

Sin embargo tu dolor Malfoy, para mí es una gran interrogante. No conozco la causa. No se que te pone tan demacrado, más pálido que de costumbre. Tienes miedo; lo puedo sentir…

Me gusta imaginar, que estás ahí por mí. Para cuidarme, así como yo lo hago contigo. Pero ya no quiero engañarme con ilusiones falsas. Yo para ti soy una sangre sucia, y tú para mí, una puñetera serpiente. Y nada más.

No quiero que el año termine, por que en cuanto suceda, Harry peleará con Voldemort: será la batalla final. Alguno de los dos morirá según la profecía, pero confío en que él saldrá victorioso. Lo que me preocupa es algo realmente más importante, pues aunque Harry también es alguien importante para mí, me preocupa más tú destino que el de él. Mi dolor eres tú, Malfoy. Por que al terminar el año, te dejaré de ver, y estaré sola otra vez; ya no habrá nadie que me siga por las noches, ni nadie que simule no oírme cuando en realidad lo hace. Estaré sola de nuevo, y me asusta la soledad. Creo que te has dado cuenta de eso. Ya no importa; sé que esto ya es inevitable, y no puedo luchar contra el destino. Probablemente te hagas mortífago, o tal vez ya lo eres. Me da miedo que mueras Malfoy, me da mucho miedo. Porqué si mueres, ya no tendré a nadie a quien cuidar, ni a nadie por quien preocuparme. Se que el día llegará, y entonces, ya no habrá marcha atrás.

**Yo sé que tendrás razones para el no amor**

**Pero sólo una palabra borrará tu dolor**

**Tienes que probarme no te vayas**

**Porque estoy lleno de besos**

**Y quiero curarte el alma…**

Maldigo mi existencia y la de ese chiflado de Riddle, que muy estúpidamente se hace llamar Voldemort. Lo maldigo mil y más veces por que por su culpa, te voy a perder. A ti, que eres mi única persona el mundo. Te preocupas por mí, lo sé. Me sigues por las noches, preocupada porque me pueda hacer algo. Seguramente soy un tormento para ti, por que no digo nada. Sabes que mis padres han muerto, pero sabes también, que esa no es la razón de mi dolor.

En cuanto el año termine, voy a tener que partir de este lugar, y muy probablemente, de este mundo. Me han aceptado en la Orden del Fénix: soy el elemento sorpresa. Voluntariamente, he decidido ofrecerme como la carnada para atraer a Voldemort. Y una vez habiendo caído en la trampa, se dará inicio a la última batalla. Zabinni me ha contado que el vio a Goyle morir a manos de Crabbe; el muy estúpido se hizo mortífago, para tratar de convencer a Crabbe de que estaba del lado incorrecto. Pero falló. El mismo Crabbe lo asesinó, para luego suicidarse. Par de idiotas. Uno haberle creído al chiflado, y el otro por creer que saldría bien librado. Zabinni tampoco se ha hecho mortífago y también pertenece a la Orden. Y lo que más me preocupa, fue lo que me dijo acerca de las últimas palabras de Crabbe: "Dile a Draco que la van a matar, que será la primera… Y que no le puede fallar a ella…así como yo le fallé a Goyle". Voldemort la quiere matar; me la quiere quitar. Y no puedo dejar que eso pase, sabiendo que ella se preocupa por mí. Y no me importa que te interese más el tarado de Potter; yo te voy a proteger.

Zabinni me ha dicho que eso se llama _amor_, y la verdad no le creo mucho. El también se ha vuelto loco tratando de hallar a Pansy. Voldemort la secuestró, y ha amenazado con matarla si Zabinni no se rinde a sus pies. Pero las palabras de Pansy fueron claras: "Si te haces mortífago Blaise, te juro que te mato, y luego lo hago yo". Así que Zabinni no sabe que hacer, por que si se mete, ella se mata, y si no lo hace, morirá también. Es por eso que no creo en el amor, por qué duele. Mucho. Demasiado para lo que siempre leí en los libros.

**Ven a mí...**

**Te cuidaré...**

**Te besaré esos ojitos tan dulces**

**Y calmaré la pena que tu alma lleva por dios**

- ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Dónde está?! – Harry gritaba fuera de sí. No creía lo que oía. No podía ser cierto. ¿Hermione muerta? ¡No! ¡Jamás! Ella siempre había sido su pilar, su fuerza de apoyo, su mano derecha, la persona que siempre amó, y jamás lo dijo. Por que él sabía que sería más fácil que ella se alejara de él y se enamorara de otro, por si él moría, no muriera de tristeza.

- No lo sabemos. No hemos hallado su cuerpo, más que su varita hecha pedazos. Creemos que está muerta… – dijo con pesar Ron, que ya bastante cansado estaba. Harry había ganado; el plan de la Orden del Fénix había funcionado. Los rehenes de Voldemort liberados, y muchos mortífagos encarcelados.

- Entonces aún no la den por muerta. Hermione no puede morir. ¡No puede! – Neville, con las ropas rasgadas se acercó a calmarlo, pero Harry se zafó, y salió corriendo. Trató de alcanzarlo, pero tanto Ron como Zabinni se lo impidieron.

- Déjalo que vaya – contestó Ron, bastante adolorido, viendo con angustia como su amigo le gritaba a la chica para que volviera.

- Draco tampoco aparece – dijo con voz preocupada Pansy, que tenía marcas en los brazos y en las piernas, lo que mostraba que había sido encarcelada por mucho tiempo. Zabinni suspiró.

- Será mejor que lo sepan: Voldemort ordenó que Hermione fuera la primera en caer – Pansy volteó a ver a Blaise, y a ambos les cruzó por la mente el mismo pensamiento: Draco fue a buscarla e impedirlo.

- ¿Quieres decir que…?

- No, yo no he dicho nada. Solo les advierto de lo que se.

- ¡No puede ser cierto! – comenzó a llorar Luna, que recién volvía en sí; Ginny también empezó a llorar desconsolada, y acto seguido, Pansy se les unió. Los demás ahí presentes comenzaron a entristecerse.

- No… – susurró Ginny, sintiendo el dolor en su corazón – Ella no puede estar muerta – dijo, para luego salir a buscarla. A Neville no le quedó de otra, y se fue tras de ella; no quería dejarla sola, no otra vez. Tenía miedo de que algún mortífago escondido entre las sombras estuviera al acecho y pudiese hacerlo algo a ella.

- Blaise, Draco no puede morir, ¿verdad? – el chico se quedó callado pensando la respuesta. No sabía que debía decirle a ella. Ron quedó expectante a su respuesta, así como Luna, que no paraba de llorar.

- No lo sé Pansy… No lo sé – la chica reanudó su llanto, en brazos Zabinni, puesto que estaba muy débil, y poco a poco, fueron sentándose en el suelo. Ambos estaban cansados de tanta pelea, pero había valido la pena. Siempre y cuando, todos sobrevivieran… Sino, entonces, todo había sido inútil.

- Los hombres no lloran Blaise, no seas marica – se oyó decir desde la oscuridad; ese arrastrar de palabras, ese tono tan petulante, esa media sonrisa, esa voz tan peculiar.

- ¡Draco! – chilló Pansy, al tiempo que Blaise se volteaba para secarse el rostro. Era él, sonriente como hacía mucho no lo estaba.

- ¡Merlín! ¡Dime que está bien! ¡Dímelo! – él asintió, y Ron suspiró aliviado.

- Es solo cansancio – explicó. Zabinni se volvió a verlo, ya compuesto. Draco se veía tan feliz, que parecía otro.

**Ven a mí...**

**Te buscaré...**

**Y te amaré como nadie en la tierra te amó**

**Ven a mí...ven a mí…**

- ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó Harry, que ya estaba más calmado. Saber que Hermione estaba viva y bien, lo había hecho recuperar la razón. Ahora todos estaban en San Mungo, en un área especial.

- Claro Harry – dijo Ginny, abriéndole la puerta – ¿La has visto ya?

- Si – dijo, con un dejo de apatía – Ya recuperó la conciencia. ¿Sabes que fue lo primero que me dijo al verme?

- Lo supongo.

- Me regaño por haberme tardado tanto en derrotar a Voldemort. Me dijo que la había estado persiguiendo como por dos horas, y que luego pudo verme desde lo alto de la colina; me regañó por haber perdido tanto tiempo hablando con él. Y por haber fallado el primer hechizo.

- ¿El que ella te enseñó? – Harry asintió. Ginny estaba en cama aún, tenía varios vendajes en su cuerpo, y aún no podía mantener el equilibrio por sí misma.

- Cuando llegué, Malfoy estaba con ella. El la halló, ¿no? Por eso estaba ahí, ¿no? – la joven negó.

- No te engañes Harry. Perdiste. Aunque lo hayas hecho por protegerla – se acercó hacia la ventana que daba hacia el pasillo, la chica lo miró con ternura desde su lugar – Ahora ella es feliz. Y Malfoy también. Su tormento ha terminado. Ahora, te toca a ti ser feliz, puesto que tu único obstáculo lo has superado – Harry volteó a verla.

- ¿Tú crees eso? – preguntó como si fuese un niño con esperanzas perdidas.

- Claro Harry.

- ¿Crees que merezco ser feliz? – ella asintió; Harry volvió su mirada hacia a través de la ventana. Podía verlos juntos, sonreír, y mirarse como si fuese la última vez que lo hicieran. Debía de aceptarlo: si Hermione era feliz con él, entonces así iba a ser. Caminó de regreso para la cama de Ginny y la abrazó.

- …y quiero que estés conmigo con siempre. No quiero que estés sola. Te quiero – Malfoy hablaba un montón de cosas que no creía decir – Puedes tú segura estar de que conmigo no hay problema y correr con libertad, y volar muy lejos y llegar a donde tú seas feliz conmigo. Quiero ver la luz en tu mirada, meterme por tus venas a tu corazón y corregir lo que tú sientes por mí; quiero meterme en tu cerebro para ver si así piensas en mí. Quiero borrar de tu memoria tu pasado, y borrar a todos lo que te han hecho sufrir. Y es que créeme en verdad, no voy a lastimarte. Sé que suena estúpido, pero solo dame una oportunidad – ella lo oía atenta, se sentía bastante bien con lo que decía – Nunca he sido un santo, debo confesarlo. Fueron tantas horas tan solo y triste hasta que te vi. Llenas mi vida y mi alma, por eso quiero que te quedes conmigo. Junto a mí. Yo sabía que Voldemort quería matarte por que yo no quería hacerme mortífago, y me maldije mil veces por eso.

- Yo también lo sabía – interrumpió al joven, que la miró sorprendido – Y creí que sería una buena forma de morir – él no daba crédito a lo que oía – si tu también morías.

- Yo no iba a dejar que murieras – se apresuró a decir Malfoy.

- Y no lo hiciste – dijo sonriendo – Gracias. Después de todo, tú fuiste que el que recibió todos esos crucios.

- Fue algo que cualquiera hubiera hecho. Incluso ese dichoso Potter.

- Malfoy…

- Ya. Está bien, no diré nada de él. ¿Por él llorabas en las noches?

- No. Tenía miedo – dijo desviando la mirada, ruborizándose por completo – de perderte.

- Yo…también lloraba por eso. Odiaba la idea de separarme de ti, Granger. Siempre creí que llorabas por Potter.

- Yo ni siquiera sabía porqué llorabas tú. Sin embargo…

- …siempre estuviste ahí…

- …cuidándome…

- …escuchando mis silencios…

- …acompañándome en mi soledad…

- Gracias – exclamaron al unísono. Ella volvió a verlo, mientras esperaba su respuesta. No había que pensarlo dos veces.

- Si – y entonces él se sintió el hombre más feliz del mundo.


End file.
